


[Podfic of] Heart as Loud as Lions

by exmanhater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Post Season 1, Shiro and Pidge crash-land on a deserted planet and need to rely on each other to survive the aftermath of the battle with Zarkon. (written prior to Season 2 airing; this is an AU where Pidge and Matt are identical twins.)





	[Podfic of] Heart as Loud as Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart as Loud as Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394007) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2PcRtwa) [59 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2F4Hioz) [63 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 2:02:42

**Streaming:**  



End file.
